A Teenager's Dream
by The Original Twilight Diaries
Summary: Rose Bravo is a girl who is obsessed with the Vampire Diaries but apart from that she's a normal girl with normal friends. When her sister and her nephew move next door they are kidnapped by Rose's lifelong bully. Damon and Elena have been living as humans for a year but they aren't mates. Damon saves Rose and they go to collage but what happens when a powerful evil possesses Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

Will somebody explain why people can be so ignorant to other people's feelings. Like Matilda Matthews, who treats everyone like they're poisonous. But there are other people like Alyssa and Samara Fitzgerald and Damien Hallam, my best friends. Alyssa is a complete and utter girly girl who likes all of the latest fashion trends and music, as long as it isn't 'soppy' romantic music as she puts it, she has straight, shiny, long brown hair and forest green eyes. Her twin sister Samara is the complete opposite in personality as she's a bookworm who isn't afraid to get in trouble just to finish the page she's on, she has short black hair, forest green eyes, wears glasses and is the Queen of all foxes. And finally, Damien, he's the clown of our little 'group' as Alyssa says and he is tiny, in contrast to me since I might have to crouch down to even get through the door when I'm 28, he has shiny blonde hair with blue eyes. Wait I feel like I'm forgetting somebody, oh yeah me! My name is Rose Bravo and I am somebody who loves, when I say loves I mean LOVES, all things supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, witches, you name it. I have long brown hair and my eyes are a mix of green and brown, trust me they look better than they sound.

"Good Morning India, this is Rose Bravo giving you the weather forecast for today." We are watching the weather report that me and Damien made. I'm telling you right now, Damien is so going to keep on teasing me for the rest of the school year about those first three words and if he doesn't then he most likely has been possessed by aliens.

"Thanks Rose." Video Damien said. We watched the rest of the video when the bell rang which signalled the end of the school day. I got out of school and walked home with Damien, Alyssa and Samara since they live near me and are going to my house today.

When I walked in my mum was talking to my sister that I had no idea was here, I thought she was in Portugal.

"Rose, is that your sister?" Alyssa asked. I literally could not find any words to come out of my mouth so I just nodded.

"Monica, o que está fazendo aqui?" (Monica, what are you doing here?)

"Ola para te tambem." (Hello to you too.)

"Cala-te e dâ-me um abraço." (Shut up and Give me a hug.) We hugged till we couldn't breathe. After all we hadn't seen each other since last summer. By the way, if you hadn't known yet my family is Portuguese and only me, my mum, my aunt, my sister and my nephew know how to speak English well. The other members of my family only know a few words.

My Sister and her son, Nuno said hi to everyone and Alyssa asked my aunt if they should go and leave us to our family stuff and she said that there was no need since they live 2 metres away and she wanted us to give a tour of the house to Monica and Nuno. We went to my room first.

My room has white walls with 3 posters of the Vampire Diaries and The Originals on them. I have a study bed with my Twilight books, Twilight movies, Vampire diaries Box Set and my Originals Box Set on a shelf. I have a Smart TV, with a mini bookcase underneath that stores my Harry Potter films and my Wii games. My nightstand has 3 photos, one of them is me and my sister, me and my cousin Viviane (Or Vivi) and a photo of Me, Samara, Damien and Alyssa. On my nightstand I also have a disco lamp given to me by Alyssa on my sweet 16th.

"Eu adoro ou teu quarto Luisa." (I love your room Luisa) Monica said to me.

"Obrigada." (Thanks) I replied.

"So, do you think that you four can help Monica design her house?" My mum inquired.

"Wait are Monica and Nuno the mother and son who are moving in next door?" Damien asked.

"Yes." Monica said understanding a bit of what Damien said.

"Well Rosie, seems like one of your dreams have come true." Damien teased.

"Shut up you idiot." I seethed to Damien still in shock.

"Ouch I thought your nickname for me was Dami Wami."

"Yeah when I was three." I'm irritated and Damien knows when he irritates me.

"Shut up, Dufas Hallam." Alyssa phonated.

"Stay out of this, Al Lisa Simpson."

"I'm sorry. What did you just call me?"

"I called you Al Lisa Simpson."

"Ok, sorry to break up your lover's quarrel but I really don't want to experience World War I – Fitzgerald VS Hallam." Samara said, joining in.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE." Damien and Alyssa shouted.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, not believing them at all.

"Do you think they like each other?" Samara whispered

"Yup." I whispered back.

" Oi Luisa eu vou viver aqui." (Um, Luisa, I'm going to live here.) Monica stated

"Ai pois e." (Oh Yeah.) I said before squealing and as usual everyone laughed at me.

"So, are we going to play Mario Kart?" Nuno asked me.

"Gaming never leaves your mind, does it?" I queried.

"Nope, I live for gaming." Nuno said to which Damien high fived him.

"Who wants to go to McDonalds. It's on me." Monica asked.

"Free food? I speak for all 5 of us when I say yee boi." Damien exclaimed and it was my turn to high five him.

"Mum and Tia, you coming?" I asked them.

"No. We'll let you go without the adults." My mum said.

"Oh well, all the more food for us." Samara said.

We started walking toward McDonalds when we passed through a dark alley hoping to get a short cut. Little did we know that Matilda was waiting for us. I suddenly blacked out.

 **Damon Salvatore's POV**

Life with me and Elena isn't so good right now. We always argue about how I was so selfish to let Stefan sacrifice himself just so I could get a happy ending. That all started a year ago. I'm now starting to realise that the sire bond was never destroyed and was there all throughout Elena's vampire life. I also realise that she has been acting weirdly ever since Stefan Jr, our son who we call Steffy, was born less than a month ago and the fact that Steffy has blonde hair and blue eyes like a certain Matt Donavan. I keep telling myself _I'm just being paranoid_ but I'm not convinced.

Another thing that's been bothering me for a while is the fact that I keep on having dreams about a girl and her three friends. All of these things have caused me to come to a decision about asking Elena if I'm Steffy's real father, when she comes home, and if not then I'll start finding out if this girl that I've been dreaming about is real and if she is then perhaps she has had dreams about me too and I can start my life over. Perhaps I'll ask Bonnie to do a spell to make me a vampire again so that I have more time to find my mate. The door opened and a baby's cry filled the atmosphere.

"Damon are you in?" I heard Bonnie's voice. What was she doing here?!

I immediately went down stairs and asked Bonnie "What happened? Is Steffy ok?"

She said "He's fine, just a little shaken up. Damon, I don't know how to say this without it being hard on you but, Elena cheated on you with Matt. Steffy is Matt's child. She doesn't want a kid in her life so she gave him to me and wants us to raise him."

"I knew it. I need your help with something." I said bewildered.

"What is it?"

"I've been dreaming about this girl and I was wondering if you could help me find out if she's real or not."

"Of course, you just need to tell me her name. And put Steffy asleep." She laughed at the last part.

"Ok. Come on Stef let's get you ready for nap time." I put Steffy to sleep and joined Bonnie back downstairs.

"Her name's Rose Bravo." I stated.

"Right. Ok." She set up the table with all her witchy voo-doo things and started chanting a spell. She asked for my blood which I gave and carried on chanting.

"She's real," she exclaimed and I sighed in relief, I wasn't going crazy, "but she's your mate and she's in danger along with her three friends, sister and nephew."

"You got all that from one spell?"

"Yep. Now I have a feeling, since she's your mate, you want me to turn you into a vampire as quickly as possible." She raised an eyebrow as she said that.

"You're good! You're right I do want to turn into a vampire as quickly as possible."

"Ok." She started to chant something just as something that felt like fire started consuming me from the inside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I screamed but the fire abruptly stopped. I was a vampire again. The feeling that I had before I took the cure coursed through me. It felt good to be back as Damon Salvatore, the vampire.

"Not only have I turned you into a vampire, I gave you all of the strength and power you had before." Bonnie triumphally smiled.

"Thanks Bon Bon. Now where's this mate of mine being held?"

"Chester Mine in Wales."

"Let's go to the boarding school because Ric needs to stay with Steffy and Blondie is going to want to come."

"Already on it." Bonnie simply replied whilst picking up the phone. I went to get Steffy with my new vampire speed. Even though it's only been a year I still missed it. We got in the car and drove to my old home that has now been turned into a boarding school.

"Damon are you really a vampire again?" Caroline asked, her voice full of bewilderment. I nodded and gave Steffy to Ric. Me, Bonnie and Caroline got into the car, hopped onto an aeroplane using compulsion and my incredibly good looks and arrived in Manchester airport. We rented a car and drove to Chester Mine.

When we got there, even outside the wrecked building, I could hear someone who was most likely Matilda, her childhood bully, torturing Rose.

"Let's do this." Caroline whispered.

"Let's" Me and Bonnie whispered back. Bonnie did a spell to make sure no one could hear us. I kicked the door open and we each went into one of the many tunnels. I could hear the sounds of people being tortured and I raced down the tunnel until I could see light. What I saw next made me see red. Rose was hanging down from the ceiling unconscious and Matilda was laughing in her 'throne' as someone was hitting Rose with a belt, leaving bruises all over her skin. I killed the guy caning her in an instant. Matilda stood up in her seat and asked me,

"Who do you think you are killing him? You Killer"

"Like you're any better," I scoffed, "I killed this guy quickly. You're torturing her so I'm going to make your death as slow and as painful as possible." After I said that she started to step backwards until she dropped dead. I turned to see Bonnie.

"You need to get her out of these chains," she held up Rose's wrist, "she's bleeding." I rushed to get the darned chains off her. When I got the chains off I saw 5 bodies floating in the air. Me, Caroline and Bonnie ran out of the building, with me holding Rose and Bonnie levitating those other 5 bodies ,as soon as it started to collapse.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV 

Chapter 2 - You have got to be kidding me!

3 years later 

It's been 3 years since the incident with Matilda and life's been hectic since then. For starters I've graduated from school 2 years ago and I'm now in collage studying photography and English. Damien, Samara, Alyssa and Nuno also are in collage with me and we even have a dorm together, thanks to compulsion. Talking about compulsion, three years ago I found out that the supernatural exists so now I'm now a vampire and I've had the time of my life especially since my friends are also part of the supernatural since Damien's a vampire werewolf hybrid, Samara's a witch with an untapped werewolf side and Alyssa is a werewolf with an untapped witch side plus the fact that I wasn't as crazy anymore since the supernatural exist. Now onto the juicy stuff! Damien and Caroline are now dating and they're going strong considering the fact that Damien says 'Sweet Caroline' every time he says her name. Samara and Klaus Mikaelson are actually engaged now and are planning to get married in Portugal and guess who's the maid of honour. Alyssa doesn't actually have a boyfriend yet which is too bad because then we could go on quadruple dates and she wouldn't miss all on fun that goes on our triple dates like when Klaus proposed to Samara and we got free food at Nando's then went to the Cinema as a celebration. I did call Alyssa to meet up with us but she said she didn't want to feel like a third wheel. Me and Damon have been together for 2 years and well where do I start?

""Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Liverpool Airport. Local time is 6 past 6 and the temperature is 8°C.

For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about.

Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

On behalf of Virgin Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!" I heard on of the crew members say. For these past three months I've been in Paris for a photography assignment and it's been simply amazing. I climbed the Eiffel tower, visited the louvre, seen the Mona Lisa and even got me, Damien, Alyssa, Samara, Damon, Caroline, Klaus, Kol and Monica matching beret's. Monica and Kol started dating after the Michaelson's managed to convince Marcel to not kill them as long as their family stayed well away from New Orleans and they decided to live in London before Klaus met Samara whilst we were on a road trip in London. Klaus and Samara stayed in contact and when they went on their first date and officially became a couple Klaus decided to relocate the Mikaelson family, including little 6-year-old Hope and Hayley to Wrexham. Hope loves Samara and since she is always with Klaus, I think Hope sees Samara as a mum already.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!" Damien chanted as he made his way over to me at the airport.

"Oi, Oi, Oi!" I chanted back to him before we high fived and hugged.

"Bonjour no Rose." Samara and Alyssa said to me before going into a full-blown argument

"I said it first!" Alyssa shouted.

"Well, I was accepted into collage whereas there was no more space for you and the only reason that you're in the same collage as we is because Rose compelled the headmaster to let you come to school so if it wasn't for her you wouldn't even be in collage!" Samara barked. Everyone widened their eyes and held their breath waiting for an angry outburst from Alyssa as that was a rough subject for her to talk about due to the fact that me, Damien and Samara got into collage and Alyssa didn't and the fact that Alyssa's a werewolf which makes her even more dangerous when she's angry. To everyone's surprise Alyssa didn't say anything, she just stared at Samara with tears brimming in her eyes before running out of the airport with Klaus right behind her. Klaus and Alyssa are already acting like Klaus and Samara are married since most of the time they act like siblings because of the fact that when Alyssa triggered her curse, Klaus helped her cope with her outbursts and the pain of the full moon.

"Why did you have to say that to your own twin sister?" I asked with a stone-cold gaze.

"I'm sorry it just came out." Samara apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. She's outside by the smoking area." I said, my gaze softening because of how Samara was on the brink of crying. Samara ran out to go see her sister before I even finished saying area. I looked over at Damon only to see he was staring into space. I put my hand in his to comfort him knowing that he was thinking about one of the many times he and Stefan argued.

"Have I told you how much I've missed you?" Damon mused with his signature smirk.

"Well you definitely haven't told me you miss me a thousand times over the phone." I laughed whilst shaking my head.

"Very funny." Damon sarcastically smirked before giving me a quick kiss.

"Let's get show on the road people. And by that, I mean let's go and get Samara, Klaus and Alyssa so that we get back to college in time for NCIS: Los Angeles." I said half-jokingly.

"You never change, do you?" Monica wondered.

"Absolutely not! Who do you take me for? A normal HUMAN being?" I questioned.

"Of course, we don't darling. After all you are you." Kol stated before linking arms with my sister and walked out of the building which caused Damien and Damon to do the same with me and Care.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Me and Damien exclaimed when we reached a point where we could see what was happening in the smoking area which was where Samara, Alyssa and Klaus went.

"It's not what it looks like Mara." I heard Klaus try to reason with Samara about something. You would think that since they're engaged Klaus would know that you should never EVER try to reason with Samara. BAD MOVE.

"Oh really? Because it looks like I just walked in on you and my sister, MY OWN SISTER, kissing. WE'RE ENGAGED NIK! You don't kiss your fiancé's sister and say 'it's not what it looks like.'" Samara's father was a werewolf so even if she wasn't a werewolf she still got as angry as a werewolf. Sometimes even angrier.

"Mara, I swear to god this wasn't what it looks like." Alyssa also tried to reason with her sister. ANOTHER BAD MOVE.

"Alyssa, you had better shut up or Samara will kill you." I warned Alyssa. All she did was glare at me before she stood up and walked over to Damien who pushed her away.

"Mara, please you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Klaus pleaded when he saw Samara fiddling with her engagement ring.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who cheats on me with my own sister." Samara said tears flowing freely from her eyes before taking off her ring, officially making Klara (Klaus and Samara) history.

"Hey Rose did you know that Damon drove your precious Volvo XC60 all the way her just so you could drive it back." Samara questioned, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You…. drove….my…. VOLVO!?" I seethed at Damon, showing a bit of my vampire side.

"You can drive it back so… you're welcome?" Damon questioned.

"YOU DROVE MY VOLVO!" I repeated.

"Let's go before Sweet Caroline and Monica find a reason to kill me and Kol." Damien stated.

"Do you have a reason for me to kill you?" Monica and Care both said to Damien and Kol.

"Nope, definitely not." Damien and Kol both squeaked out nervously.

"Here's your keys." Damon said handing me the keys.

"Thank you" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We all went to my car and everyone braced themselves as I drove quickly out of the car park.

-15 mins later-"I'm bored. Who wants to sing?" Kol asked.

"I'm in." I responded and everyone else nodded. "Highway to hell?"

"Nope. I will survive. Samara's singing." Damon smirked.

"YEE BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Damien shouted. I went onto the main menu on my radio, chose songs, clicked the karaoke folder and chose 'I will survive' by Gloria Gaynor.

Samara

First, I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong

I grew strong

I learned how to get along

And so, you're back from outer space

I walked in to find you here with a sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I'd have known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me

Go on now go, walk out the door

Just turn around now cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my life to give and I'll survive

I will survive

Hey Hey!

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent oh so many nights

Just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

And so, you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free

But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, oh

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive!

"Thank you, my people." Samara said pretending that everyone was throwing roses at her.

"Humble brag." Me and Damien said, in sync.

"What's that?" Monica asked me and Damien.

"It's one of Samara's bad traits." Damien responded

"Like when she complains about something really positive" I added

"Or when she complains about her size 2 jeans being too baggy on her." Damon joined in the conversation.

"Hey!"

-1hr later-

We got back to collage when we saw a blue dragon eating it's tail on the wall.


End file.
